Irresistable
by x.twilight.equals.forever.x
Summary: Edward Cullen, Every girl's in love with him...and he knows it. Bella Swan is the only one not interested in in famous Edward Cullen. This strange behaviour lures him to Bella, who teaches him that finding the one will find him true love.
1. August Is Over

**Okay, so this is a new story. Hope you guys like it :)**

**Bella's POV**

"How's an idea for skipping your first day at school?"

I was in Jacob's bedroom, knowing Alice was just two doors away.

I sighed, loving his idea. There was nothing better than a Monday morning; supposed to be waiting for my picky best friend to get dressed, but instead, kissing my boyfriend…her brother.

I was constantly worrying that we were going to be walked in on, as I still haven't told her my relationship with Jake.

His kiss deepened, and that thought blew away.

She had only taken ten minutes so far, which is only a third of what it usually takes her to choose her clothes. And since it was back-to-school for her, I'll tap on twenty more minutes.

"You can call in sick…" Jacob suggested.

I realized I hadn't answered his question.

"Sur…" I bit my tongue

I had moved to Forks exactly one month ago, and had been looking forward to the-school-Alice-goes-to for three weeks and six days. Even the most perfect moment shouldn't be able to stop me from going today.

"Sorry Jake, but I don't think I want to miss the first day of school. Too bad Billy makes you go to an all boys school, or else we could be going together"

We sat up, just as Alice came barging in

"_There_ you are Bella! I was beginning to think you left"

It seemed she didn't notice we were sitting not two inches apart. I stood up quickly

"Come on! I have your outfit ready"

I groaned. Alice had been dressing me up since we met in kindergarten. Even then, dress-up was _not_ my favourite game. But when I left for five years, she's now been 'catching up from the lost time'.

I squeezed Jacob's hand when she turned around and followed her.

She forced me into a denim skirt and a tank top that winded me as it was so tight.

"Beautiful" she smiled at her creation, then dragged me to her car.

*

The first bell rung clearly

"Okay, so that's the _bell_. It tells you when it's time to…"

"ALICE! I _know_ what a bell is! I also know what lockers, bins,_ students_ and all those other things you've been explaining for the past hour. There are schools in Phoenix, believe it or not"

She laughed "Gosh Bella! I'm just trying to help"

I rolled my eyes "Yup Alice, you've been such a sport. Thanks"

We grinned at eachother.

She took a deep breath "Now, your first period is…"

"Biology, two floors up, down the corridor, first on the left" I recited.

"Well done!" she cheered "If you ever need me I'll be…"

"By your locker or at the cafeteria" I finished

"Your all set" she patted my shoulder like I was off to war or something.

_Oh Alice_

"I guess I'll go now" I yelled over the Second Bell.

She nodded then mouthed _Good luck_

Exactly what I needed.

I knocked swiftly on the door of what I hoped to be my classroom. I already had made two wrong doors.

"Come in" a voice indoors said

I entered the room, uncomfortable as twenty-five pair of eyes was on one thing. Me.

"Ah! You must be Mackenzie Paffalbrown, I was wondering when you'd come. I'm Mr. Banner, your Biology teacher"

_Mackenzie who?_ Was I in another wrong classroom?

"Um…I'm not Mackenzie" I blushed

"Violet Patrum?"

"Nope" I felt myself turn a deep magenta as the class was laughing

"Isabella Swan?"

_Phew_ "Yes, but I prefer Bella"

He cleared his throat "My apologies. Please take a seat Miss…Bella"

He made a note of something on his book.

I quickly sat on the closest table, not noticing which sad person had to sit next to the new girl.

As I unpacked my belongings, Mr. Banner went through the lesson's objective.

"Hello. You must be new here" A voice next to me greeted.

I cracked my neck as I looked to see who it was.

Sitting next to me was a God. Literally.

His bronze hair, angled cheekbones, melting green eyes, and my new favourite crooked smile took my breath away.

"H…H…Hi" I stuttered. Real smooth, Bella

His smile grew wider "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. It seems like we're going to be lab partners"

"How do you know that?" Mr. Banner hadn't even gone to practical yet.

_Or had he_

Oh no, how long had I been looking at Edward's face for??

"Partners are the people you sit next to" he looked confused.

_Duh Bella!! How can you be so stupid?_

"Oh right" I exhaled

His eyes twinkled "Don't you feel lucky to have _me?_ Most girls would die to be in your position right now"

Wait, was that _jerk language I hear?_

Suddenly God-like Edward Cullen turned…not so God-like

"I wouldn't mind switching with one of them, as I obviously don't think you're die worthy material"

I childishly turned my chair away from him. We didn't say another word to each other. As soon as the bell rang, I shoved everything in my bag, to stop a conversation from coming, and headed straight for Alice's locker.

**Please review :) more reviews, faster upload.**

**\ /**


	2. Another Girl, Another Planet

**Thanks for all reviews , adding this story to your favourites, putting me as your favourite author and all those story alerts :)**

**Great support :D**

**Edward's POV**

"Eddieee. Rise and Shinneee!!" An annoying, yet familiar voice woke me up.

Tanya

I don't even know why I'm still with her. It's not like she's not my girlfriend; I guess out of all the girls, I spend most time with her.

But she's just not getting the message that I don't…exactly… _want_ her anymore. We've been going out for three weeks already. That's waaay over my limit.

I'm more like a hit and run kinda guy. Over in one or two days.

She snuggled to my chest. _Ungh. Alcohol smell_

The door flew open

"Edward, we're going to be late if you don't get up in ten seconds. Carlisle and Esme have already made breakfast" Jasper informed me.

Brothers can be so annoying some times "Can't you see I'm a little…busy?"

Tanya giggled, what used to be cute. Now? _Not so much_

I sat up slowly

"Hurry up! They never prepare breakfast for you. You should…"

"Have more respect for your foster parents" I said in a high pitch voice at the same time as Jasper.

Muttering under my breath, I opened the window for Tanya to climb out, something I did all the time, then headed downstairs.

"Good morning Edward" Esme and Carlisle kindly greeted.

"mmpfh"

Their interest turned away from me and to my perfect grades 'brother' and their own son, Jazz

The breakfast table routine.

*

"Cuuuuuhllen!" A well known voice behind me said.

I knew that I wasn't the only Cullen in my school, but Jasper was, no offence to him, a 'nobody'. So whenever someone said Cullen, that meant _Edward_ Cullen

I turned around to face Emmett Brandon, my best friend with him soul mate, Rosalie Hale

I grinned "Catch any fish recently Mr. Bear?"

"I'm only going to have this one for the rest of my life" he squeezed Rosalie to him. Rose practically glowed

"Aw Emmy!"

Sometimes I would feel sick watching those two. They were so in love, something that I will never be.

Emmett and Rosalie met at the age of thirteen, and have been going out since. They were so…into each other, Emmett had already asked Rose to move in with him. At _nineteen!_

But it's their life.

I sneaked away as they gazed into one another's eyes.

"Nice to see you back Edward" "Mr. Cullen!" Mike high-fived me

"Hi Edward" a bunch of girls giggled. I did my famous crooked-smile I've been practicing to them. They were pushed away by the crowd, but kept their eye-contact.

I took my time to get through the crowd. Girls squeals and guys high-fives was normal to me, but I enjoyed every second of it.

Across the corridor, I saw Jessica standing with Angela. I had hooked up with her during the summer. For one night of course

I winked at her and pleasantly watched her faint into Angela's surprised arms. _Gotcha_

I hadn't realised that Mike was tagging along beside me until…

"Woah, who's that?"

I looked at what had Mike's eyes were hooked on. Walking next to the cheerleader Alice Black was a petite girl. Her dark brown hair rested on her milk-white skin tone shoulders. Even from where I was stand, I could see her gorgeous big chocolate brown eyes. They were wandering, obviously not focused on Alice's chatter. She was beautiful, and a new girl. Yum

_Come on, Come on. Look at me!_ I thought. Once she notices Edward Cullen, the rest was in my great hands.

She snapped her head to what Alice had just said and started…lecturing?

"She's a beauty. Come on, lets go to class" Mike said

It seemed like I hadn't even heard the bell; as I was distracted.

I waited a few more seconds, but she showed no sign of finishing her talk so I fast-walked to class.

"Right on time Mr. Cullen" Mr. Banner smiled

_Whatever_

Everyone had already sat next to someone, leaving me lonerised near the front.

_Some girl's going to come sit here soon enough_

I unpacked my things as Banner took the register.

"So Ms. Paffalbrown, Ms. Patrum and Ms. Swan aren't present yes?"

There was a knock on the door. Ten minutes late. Banner hated late people.

Ooooh, someone was in trouble

"Come in"

Before my eyes entered the beautiful creature I had seen not twenty minutes ago.

It was her.

"Ah! You must be Mackenzie Paffalbrown, I was wondering when you'd come. I'm Mr. Banner, your Biology teacher"

She blushed.

"Um…I'm not Mackenzie"

"Violet Patrum?"

"Nope" Everyone laughed

_Mr. Banner, the smartest teacher in the school, was failing_

"Isabella Swan"

She looked relieved "Yes, but I prefer Bella"

_Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella_

I repeated her name in my head, and got excited when she moved in my direction.

She sat herself down on the seat next to me. Her scent blew up to my nose and I stopped myself from sighing.

It was fantastic. If I was a vampire it would have been delicious. _If only_

"Hello. You must be new here" I chose my words carefully

Her neck cricked, then, the staring began. _Yessss_

"H…H…Hi" I couldn't be _that_ scary…or stunning

I smiled at that fact "I'm Edward, Edward Cullen. It seems like we're going to be lab partners"

"How do you know that?"

I was confused. Weren't lab partners the people you sit with?

I repeated that thought out loud.

"Oh right". She sighed, what I thought was pleasure of being my partner

"Don't you feel lucky to have _me?_ Most girls would die to be in your position right now"

I thought her response would be a squeal of joy, or better, a blush.

Her reaction shocked me

"I wouldn't mind switching with one of them, as I obviously don't think you're die worthy material"

She turned away from me, leaving me stunned.

_Who does she think she is? Insulting Edward Cullen_

Though, there was no apology during the whole lesson. The bell rang…and she was gone. In a second.

Screw her, there's load of other girls.

I slowly walked to my locker, in shock.

I greeted Mike, who wasn't even listening to me. He was again looking at Miss. Bella Swan, who happened to be not ten feet away. I looked around the room and noticed she had caught almost every guy's eye.

I brought my eyes back to the center of attention, and saw her and Alice staring right back at me.

_Play it cool Cullen_

"Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaardd!!!"

Oh no

Tanya flung her arms around my neck and smooched me

Right there

In front of Bella

My body jerked and pushed her off me; an unusual behaviour. I turned around and made my way to math, wiping my mouth.

So what if Bella just saw that scene.

Like I cared.

**What do you think? Does he really not care? **

**You know what to do :)**

**\ /**


	3. Boom Boom Pow

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! I _knew_ you'd come after first period" Alice grinned

"There's something bothering me"

Her face fell "Already? What is it?"

I fidgeted uncomfortably. _How do I say this?_

"Who is…that?" Edward Cullen walked nearby just when I needed him.

Alice snorted "_Him?_ That's Edward Cullen, every girl has a huge crush on him, but don't judge him by his looks"

Got that far

"Tell me about him" I was interested, but not in _that _way.

She took in a deep breath "He's a foster kid. His real parents sexually abused him like, every night when he was young. But one night ten years ago, he was saved when his cries were too loud"

_Whoa, so he must have been like…nine_

"The neighbours' heard. The next day, the police came and took his parents to jail and him to an orphanage.

Now he literally sleeps with every girl he sees"

I was shocked, and almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Just because he had that history, doesn't mean he has to act like that. He can change his behaviour.

"How do you know all this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Umm, Rosalie is one of my best friend's, and she's going out with one of Edward's best friend, Emmett…You can say the story passed along"

I remembered what she said just moments before

_...every girl has a huge crush on him…_

"But why would you talk about him. I mean, you do hate him right?" I asked innocently

She sighed "Fine fine, I did have a teeny weeny crush on him…"

"Ah-HAH!"

She slapped my arm playfully "BEFORE!!"

"Ofcourse." Then, a girl ran up to Edward, flung her arms around him, and kissed him in front of _everybody_

"Who's _that_?" I looked away

Alice rolled her eyes "Tanya. Edward's 'girlfriend', but everyone, including her, knows that he hooks with other girls. But she is called the 'girlfriend' so that's good enough for her"

_Ugh_

There was a silence and then...

"Let's go, you have gym next with me!" Alice face brightened up

Gym is my favourite class, we must rush to be there on time. Yippee…

Not

*

Coach Clapp blew the whistle "GO!"

The girl on my team, Angela, did a serve. Someone digged, someone set… someone spiked

_WHAM_

My head started throbbing. Ouch

There was a distant whistle

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, are you okay??" I heard someone ask

My eyesight starting to focus; a strange looking boy was looking down on me.

"Errr…I think so" I stammered

"Get up Mr. Newton" Coach Clapp shoo the crowd away "That was a pretty bad fall after that fantastic spike, Mike. Though, it didn't land at the right spot. Go sit down"

He chuckled nervously "Ms. Swan, can you keep on playing? Or do you need a time out with Newton?"

_A chance for a break I couldn't miss_

"I…I think I'll rest for a bit"

He helped me to the bleachers where Mike was sitting

"Sorry about that. Is your head okay?" He asked, looking worried

"Yeah, I'll live"

He laughed "Sorry, I didn't catch your name. You're new here right?"

"Yup, I'm Bella Swan" My name sounded stupid for a second

"Mike Newton. Where did you come from?"

He made it sound like I was some sort of…alien "Phoenix, but I moved here to live with my father for a change"

"I see…"

There was a silence

"Are you free tonight?" He suddenly asked

_Whoa, slow down_ "Umm…maybe…why?"

"There's going to be a party at my house for the 'welcome-back-to-school'"

I spluttered. Parties weren't my thing

"Well, I wasn't here last year so I don't think it's a welcome back for me. I think I'll pass the party, sorry" It was a lame excuse but it was all I got.

"Did I hear someone just say _party_?" Alice came into view.

Oh no, water break. She must have heard enough to drag me along. Please don't anything Mike, please…

"Yeah, I just asked her to come over for the fling tonight" Mike blurted

_Screw you_

"OfCOURSE she's coming. There's no _No_ to a party, _right_ Bella??"

I grunted. I was going to lose anyway.

Mike smiled "Great! Alice, you know where it is. Eight o'clock"

He skipped away for a drink. Looks like someone wants Alice to go…

"Alice, what would you do if I didn't want to go?" I tried

She laughed "Oh come on Bella, I think you know the answer to that question"

She pulled me back to the volleyball court.

Not one minute later, another game started

_WHAM WHAM WHAM_

I collapsed onto the floor. Coach Clapp ran over "It seems like it's your unlucky day today" he helped me up

"Bella!" Alice ran over. I tasted blood in my mouth

"Please escort Bella to the nurse's room Ms. Black"

"W…What happened?" I managed to get out.

"All three courts that were playing volleyball had spiked 'accidentally-on-purpose' at you. Eric, Tyler and Sam"

I was shocked "Why would they do that?"

She shrugged "To talk to you I guess. Bella, you must have noticed that all the guys have been watching you the whole day. I'm guessing that when they saw you talk to Mike after he spiked at you, they all wanted to so they did exactly the same thing"

I hesitated "No, I didn't know, but that's for telling me"

I had a sudden urge to barf. I slipped out of Alice's hands and into the closest bathroom.

I was right.

Alice dragged me into the nurse room.

"Hmmm, it seems like you temporarily suffered from concussion" Nurse Cope said "Did you fall down a lot today?"

_Something like that_

"It's like you've damaged your head, as if it hit something hard plenty of times"

I sighed _You don't say._


	4. The Fear

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts joo guys :) This is my first time writing a tortur scene (Read to see :) )**

**Please READ AND REVIEW :D**

**The more reviews, the faster the upload xx**

**Edward's POV**

I entered the room filled with noise.

Mike knew how to throw a party alright, I'll give him that much

"Edward my man, you came" Mike welcomed "What do you think? I even got a bar for tonight, but I'm thinking about keeping it

"It looks okay" I made myself looked unimpressed.

The next second, I was being pulled away by no one other than Tanya.

"What are you doing?" I stupidly asked

She didn't say a word but I knew exactly what she was doing.

I've been to Mike's house before, his bedroom was pretty nice. When we entered the room, Tanya turned off the lights

_That was such an old…thing_

I went into the bathroom to wash my face, taking my time.

When I came out, Tanya was sitting on the bed

"C'mere Edward" she said seductively

I couldn't stop myself from getting a flashback after hearing those exact words… to twelve years ago.

_"C'mere Edward" James tried to sound sweet_

_I shivered in the dark corner of the room._

_"You can't hide from me, you know that!" He drunkenly shouted_

_"James, I think that's enough. Leave him alone and please go sleep" Victoria begged._

_Victoria, my mother, always attempted to protect me from James's blows and abuse. They never worked_

_"Shut the hell up, Victoria. Our son deserves this"_

_What did I do wrong? Is getting an A* for Science a bad thing?_

_"He cheated on his science test. It's impossible for him to get such a high grade"_

_I flushed with rage._ What did he know. _He was so close now, I could feel the spit that spat out when he spoke, spray across my leg._

_"He revised, that's all!" Victoria yelled_

_There was a silence. I sat up_ Had it really worked this time?

_James burst out laughing. "Edward Mason, revising for a test? Nonsense"_

_My anger couldn't be held in anymore_

_I stood up, standing right next to my father "You don't even know if I study; you're always drinking outside, not even bothered to know what's happening in my life"_

_Then I flew across the room, with a burning sensation on my right cheek._

_"How dare you speak to me like that?!" James barked "You should be happy that I even put food on your plate"_

_"Pretty little I must say" I was so mad, I didn't even care what was going to happen to me; it wasn't going to be new._

_He grabbed me up to my feet "Let me teach you some respect" He snatched the baseball bat in the process_

_I suddenly felt terrified. Usually, he didn't say a word or bring anything along when he dragged me to the…place_

_Victoria screamed. He struck her with the bat._

_Silence_

_He shoved me into the dark room_

_I heard he buckle on his belt move… _

"Edward honey, Are you okay?"

I woke up from my trance "W-what happened?"

She shuffled uncomfortably "Well, we were…getting along, but then you completely shut down

I shook my head "Hey look, I'm sorry. But can we do this some other night?"

I didn't wait for her answer. I left a very confused Tanya in the room, and then headed to Mike's living room bar (which even had a bartender).

I ordered a strong whisky. _Memories I didn't want to remember kept coming back at me_

I took a swig, just as I heard a wolf whistle.

I turned to the front door, to see Bella and Alice coming in. She was beautiful. Bella I mean. But very uncomfortable.

Mike pushed his way through the crowd to greet them

To greet her

It seemed like his crush for Alice had disappeared

I felt un-easy. _It's probably because of the flashback Cullen, no other reason_

I took another swig and stood up. _I'll make her beg for my forgiveness on this morning's misbehaviour...._

**Bella's POV**

"Are you sure today's party is to dress-your-best? I don't remember Mike saying that" I asked, concerned.

"Ofcourse!!"

I shuffled uncomfortably in her silver tube dress, which no longer fit her.

My hair and makeup took two hours, plus another two for her own.

"Come on, it's already quarter to eight, we might be late!"

_Now, what could have made us so delayed??_

*

We went inside, where I guessed we were the last to come.

There were around a bazillion people already dancing inside Mike's hugenormous house.

"Wow" I said, which no-one heard

"Isn't this great?" Alice yelled over the blasting noise

I shrugged "It hasn't really started yet for me"

Mike made his way through the crowd "Hi Bella! And Alice. I'm so glad you made it"

"This looks pretty fun" I said politely

He glowed _Oops, wrong idea_

"Alice, why don't you talk about your cheerleading routine with Mike. After all, he is in the American football team right?"

Mike turned to Alice "Oh yeah, so how's it going?"

I slowly left their conversation and scanned the crowd.

Everyone was staring at me, probably wondering why a new girl was invited to the start-of-year-party.

I didn't really recognize anyone's faces.

Until…

"Hello Ms. Bella" I shuddered at that familiar voice.

I slowly turned round "Yes Edward?"

Trying not to be rude, I gave a strained smile

"Awh, there's not need to be polite. Though I must say, this morning was quite a show, don't you think?" He gave a crooked smile.

My heart fluttered. I could see how Alice fell for him.

But I'm not Alice

'Whatever, Excuse me, I need to go look for someone"

"No, I don't think you do. And I know you don't want to do that"

I then realized that I was slowly walking backwards. He was luring me into a trap

'I said _Excuse Me_" Nobody could see us where we were; it was too dark

He leaned forward

I slapped him hard on the face.

He looked devastated

"Next time, pick on girls who want to be cornered by some jerk"

With that, I walked away.

**Green is my favourite colour**

**Really :)**

**\ /**


	5. Don't Forget

**Thanks for all the alerts/reviews. But i'm not posting another chapter until i have atleast 18-20 reviews, cause im starting to think there's no point carrying on with only a few people reading :S **

**So R&R :)**

**Edward's POV**

I stood alone in shock for what felt like an hour, before heading back to the bar

The drinks kept flying in front of me.

_How couldn't I get the girl I want? Why is she rejecting Edward Cullen?_

It was getting harder and harder to focus, until everything blacked out…

**Bella's POV**

"Wasn't the party great?" Alice put her arm around mine, like what they do in wedding marches.

"Mmmm" I still can't get what Edward did to me off my head. I haven't told Alice of course. Even though I love her to bits, she would have made it into such a big deal.

"Did you girls have fun?" Mike asked "Sorry I didn't know it would end this late"

I forgot to mention it was two in the morning, but I didn't feel tired at all; due to lack of entertainment and too many things on my mind.

"We had a fabulous time!" Alice energetically

Mike turned towards me, shuffling uncomfortably "Oh and Bella, sorry about this morning. That spike must have really hurt your head. And I swear to God I had no idea about the other three which were coming"

I laughed "I never blamed you for anything. Besides, I don't have any hard feelings for you"

He relaxed, but then the tension cam back

"Oh, also, have you both seen Edward around? I haven't seen him for the past few hours"

I went froze when I heard the name, but was washed over by worry.

_What_ had _happened to him anyway? I didn't care, but I was probably the last person that saw him, which was at half past eight_

"I didn't see him either, sorry Mike"

Alice stared at me for a second too long "But we can help you find him"

I faced her abruptly, giving her my what-the-hell-do-you-think-you're-doing look.

She pretended not to notice

Mike glowed "Really? Thanks!"

He headed off to his bedroom

I pulled on Alice "What was that? Why are we helping someone I barely know at two in the morning?"

She sighed "Bella, I'm just teaching you a lesson"

"A lesson about what?!" I asked confused

"That Edward Cullen is not worth it"

"I never said I was interested!" _What was she on about?!_

"It's written all over your face that you're worried about him. Hopefully after this, you'll know its best to be away from Cullen"

I started to protest, but she walked away towards the backyard

I shook my head. Okay, where would Edward go..?

If he just got rejected by a girl, he would go to…

…….

_He would go for a drink! I mean, get a few drinks_

I fast-walked to the bar, and looked around.

_Crap, no one was… Is that a leg??_

I ran over to the person on the floor, and surprise surprise, I found Edward Cullen.

"Hey, Can you stand up?" I tried helping

Oof, I should really start doing some weights

"Guys, I got him but I need some help"

Ten seconds later, Mike and Alice came rushing over.

I put one arm around my shoulder, and Mike took the other one.

Alice sniffed him "Ugh, how many bottles did he drink?"

I pointed to the bar "Around ten by the looks of it"

"What exactly are we going to do with him?"

Mike fidgeted "I don't think I can take him. I have to clean the whole house up before half past three. That's when my parents come"

"My family won't exactly…approve on me bringing a drunken boy home"

They both looked at me

I groaned "I'll see what I can do"

They helped me life the seventy kilo's to the passenger seat of my truck.

"Thanks Bella" Mike and Alice said together. Obviously planned.

I grunted in response.

"So…I kind of really have to go. …Okay, bye!" Alice dashed to her car

We watched her walk away into the dark

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Bella"

I went inside my truck, and fastened mine as well as Edward's seat belt.

I picked up my phone and looked through the contacts

_Jacob_

His bell rung twice before he picked up

"Bella, what's up this early?

"Jake, can you come over to my house right now? I need some help with some wasted guy"

"I'll be there in a few" He sounded a bit… annoyed?

"Thanks, love you"

"Love you too" I heard a smile in his voice.

I hung up

I remembered what Alice has said earlier _"My family won't exactly…approve on me bringing a drunken boy home"_

Well Alice, it seems you _will_ be getting a drunk boy home.

Edward mumbled something…in his sleep?

"Pardon?" I felt like slapping myself. How can a sleep talking boy answer that?

"Who's Jake" Edward asked.

So he was sort of awake.

"Jacob. He's my…er…boyfriend"

He muttered something I couldn't hear

"Does he go to our school?"

Why did he care. Jealous I wasn't hooking up with him? "No."

There was a silence. Then…

"Bella, why do you hate me so much?"

I hesitated "I don't _hate_ you. That's a very strong word…"

"Fine. Dislike"

"No offence, but…you're a jerk"

Instead of taking offence, he chuckled. "I get that a lot"

I laughed but stopped myself. _No Bella. Don't trust him. He's just hitting on you _

I cleared my throat "I heard all about you"

"Good things I hope"

"About your past"

He shut up

"I'm really sorry. If you don't want to talk about it…"

"No its fine it's just; no one really cares or talks about my past anymore. I try not to think about it anymore"

I was dying to see him expression but couldn't as he was facing the window. He just sounded so… sad.

At this very moment, I was seeing totally different Edward that I thought never existed.

"Actually, let's not talk about it" I insisted. I knew he didn't want to

"Okay"

Then suddenly, I realized something.

"Um Edward…are you really drunk right now?"

He stretched his arms, a smile on his face "Now, I'm hung over. My head is killing me"

Pfft.

I pulled up to my house "Okay, so Jacob is going to come pick you up…"

Edward grabbed my hand "Please, don't leave"

I looked at our hands and couldn't help thinking how good they looked together. My translucent white skin found its match. Unlike mine and Jake's. Our skin tones were completely different.

I looked up to his eyes and saw he really wanted me to stay. It wasn't some trick.

There was still some kindness in his heart, and it wasn't too late for it to come out.

I heard another car pull up "Bella!"

I took my hand away from its happy-place.

"Act drunk" I whispered.

He slopped down to the front of the car. I giggled.

Jake appeared at my side "Wow. Okay, He can share my room"

"Thanks Jake. You're the best" I gave him a kiss

I helped Edward out of the car and into Jake's and watched the car drive into the distance "Bye Edward"

I slipped upstairs, hearing my dad, Charlie's snores.

I lay in bed for a few minutes, thinking about Edward.

He'll probably forget everything in the morning. I turned off the light.

**I need atleast 18-20 reviews!**

**\ /**


	6. Just a Dream

**Thank you! I got the reviews :)**

**Scroll to the bottom to see how to get a sneak peek at the next chapter!! :)**

**Fanks xx**

**Edward's POV**

I flopped myself onto my stomach, expecting to hit the floor. Instead, I felt extremely comfortable. I opened my eyes, and saw I was on someone's double bed, in someone's cozy room.

Jumping onto my feet, I recalled last night…

_There was darkness… and then…_

_"Hey, Can you stand up?" An angelic yet familiar voice said. Bella_

_Was I in heaven? No no, that's not right. Bella isn't dead._

_"Guys, I got him but I need some help" I heard her call._

_No, please. I'll get up. Just don't bring other people._

_There was a sound of pattering feet._

_My arm went around her shoulder. I tried to lean on her but Mike took the other one, making me balanced._

_Voices…voices…_

_It seemed like Bella was taking me home._

_Excellent._

_They put me into her truck, and Bella leaned over to me. For those amazing few seconds, I thought she was going to kiss me, but she reached over and did my seat belt._

_Crap_

_Then, she dialed something on her phone._

_"Jake, can you come over to my house right now? I need some help with some wasted guy"_

_Is that what she thought of me? Some stupid guy who always gets wasted? And who the heck is Jake?_

_"Thanks, Love you"_

_I froze. If there was a Jake in our year, he is sooo going to be dead._

_"Who's Jake?" I said through gritted teeth, but it came out like a mumble._

_"Pardon?"_

_"Who's Jake?" I repeated_

_"Jacob. He's my…er…boyfriend"_

_She had a…boyfriend?!_

_"Stupid boyfriend…"I muttered, purposely making her unable to hear_

_"Does he go to our school?"_

_"No" she said harshly_

_I wondered how annoying it was to her for me to be sitting in her vehicle "Bella, why do you hate me so much?"_

_She was silent "I don't_ hate _you. That's a very strong word…"_

_I rolled my eyes "Fine. Dislike"_

_"No offence, but…you're a jerk"_

_Now, how many times have I heard that? That usually came before a slap on the face._

_I chuckled "I get that a lot"_

_She laughed a few 'ha's' before stopping._

_T here was a strange awkward pause before…_

_"I heard all about you" she randomly said_

_"Good things I hope"_

_"About your past"_

_Oh. Right. Just what I wanted to talk about._

_"I'm really sorry. If you don't want to talk about it…"_

_"No its fine it's just; no one really cares or talks about my past anymore. I try not to think about it anymore"_

_I looked out of the window, ignoring the disturbing memories that tried to enter my zone._

_"Actually, let's not talk about it" Bella insisted_

_"Okay"_

_"Um Edward…are you really drunk right now?" breaking the silence._

_I stretched his arms, finally. She noticed "Now, I'm hung over. My head is killing me"_

_She pulled up "Okay, so Jacob is going to come pick you up…"_

_Wait, she's leaving?!" I grabbed my hand "Please, don't leave"_

_A spasm shot up my arm._

_I looked at our hands. White on white. Beautiful._

_She looked up at me with softened eyes._

_I heard another car pull up "Bella!"_

_She took her hand away._

_"Act drunk" she whispered._

_Unable to think of anything else, I slopped down to the front of the car. There was a adorable giggle._

_With the corner of my eye, I saw a tall russet skinned guy go next to Bella "Wow. Okay, He can share my room"_

_"Thanks Jake. You're the best" She kissed him. My heart sunk to my stomach._

_They helped carry me to the stupid guy's wreck of a car. What is this dump. If Bella was my girlfriend, I would buy a proper car._

_He drove away. Away from Bella..._

"Dude, you're finally awake" The guy from my flashback entered the room "I'm Jacob. I don't think we've met before apart from last night"

"Where am i?" I managed to say

"Oh, you're in my house…In my room. Sorry if it isn't as pleasant as yours…"

"No! no, its great. Sorry I didn't catch your name"

"Jacob. Jacob Black. And you?"

"Edward Cullen…So Bella, had she helped me last night?" I wasn't sure if it was only a dream.

"Yeah! You remembered! I thought you were too wasted to"

Hmph

"So how do you know Bella?" I asked casually.

"Oh, she's my girlfriend" I held my fist down "We knew each other as my sister Alice is Bella's best friend"

"I see… How long have you guys been dating?"

"Nearly a year. It was a long distance relationship for a while, but then she came back"

"Mmm. Cool, does Alice know about this"

"Oh. No. Bella doesn't want the fact that she was dating her best friend's boyfriend to come between them. It's usually uncomfortable when that happens"

There was an awkward silence.

"Do you want some breakfast? You have to go to school soon. Maybe you can go with Alice?"

"Uhh, yeah okay"

I could see Jacob was a nice guy, a Bella type guy

We silently walked downstairs.

"Can you tell me about Bella? I need to think of some way to thank her" I sneakily said

"Oh sure! She went away to live with her mother and step father, but then came back to live with Charlie as she missed him too much. She loves tulips and her favourite jewel is topaz. I'm planning to get her a topaz bracelet on our one year anniversary"

_Not if I get it first_

There was light footsteps on the stairs, and Alice Black came down "Whoa. What's _he_ doing here?"

How nice

"I got Edward from Bella last night"

She grumbled and got a box of cereal.

I stayed quiet; I didn't want Alice to overhear anything about me talking about Bella.

We left the house together "Thanks for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it man"

"No problem. It was nice knowing you" Jacob smiled.

_I'm not sure you'll like me later._

**You know what to do...**

**1st and 5th reviewer of each chapter gets a sneak peek at next chapter :)**

**\ /**


	7. Brown Eyes

**Thanks for the reviews! Congrats to VampireLestat12 and myimaginationxoxo for being the first and fifth reviewer for Chapter 6! :)**

**Same rules about the reviewing! :)**

**xxxx**

**Edward's POV**

I headed to biology class ten minutes early. Mr. Banner was giving me funny looks but I didn't care. I knew I was never this early to class but I just had to see Bella enter the room.

Slowly, everyone came in. I patiently waited for the right person to walk in.

And she did. Her chocolate brown eyes glowed as the ray of sunshine focused on her. We had brief eye-contact, before she looked away.

Our desk was awkwardly quiet for the first ten minutes until…

"You feel any better?"

Her beautiful voice silenced me at first. She took the hush differently

"Oh, sorry. You might not remember…"

_Me? Forget last night? NEVER_

I leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips…

No not really

"No. No! I do remember. I feel much better"

She turns slightly pink. "Jake was nice right?"

She was smiling even at the thought of him. Lucky idiot

_NO NO NO. I would treat my guests' waaaaaay better, especially if their name was Bella Swan, with soft brown hair…and gorgeous brown eyes…_

"Yes. Extremely" I swallowed my true words.

She sighed, her sweet breath filling my nose. _Ahhh_

"How was it as Jake's house?"

I forced a smile "It was okay. He's a cool dude"

"Mmmm"

I had to thank her before she goes all dreamy about some other guy.

I turned serious "Bella, I want to thank you from last night. I don't know what would have happened to me if you weren't there. I could have been in some…strip club or something now"

I nearly slapped myself for the last statement. _This is supposed to be a serious thing. That just blew it. Now she's going to think I'm a guy that never takes anything seriously_

And she did

She looked at me, and then snorted. Snorting wasn't exactly a turn-on to me, but Bella, of course, is totally different.

"Save it. Mike would have done the same thing"

She shut up, which shut me up.

I heard her back jean pocket vibrate, she took her cell out.

_1 new message: Jacob_ I read over her shoulder

Jerk. Can't he sense this isn't the right time to send a lovey-dovey text?

…Nah probably not.

From behind, I could see her cheeks rise up; she was smiling

_Read_

_Hey. Class is so boring. I'm thinking about you_

He would only think of her when times are boring? He's crazy!

_I have to visit you at lunch. Alice is going to go and get some forgotten stuff at home. Can't wait to see you; I'll be counting down the minutes_

I would be counting down the _SECONDS_

_I love you. Your Jake_

I held my breath as Bella clicked _Reply_

Closing my eyes till the last moment, I read _Great! I love you too (: _

The left side of my chest felt funny when I read the last four words. I clutched it.

I had to prove to Bella that I was better than that Jacob Black, in every single way I can.

*

**Bella's POV**

Edward was surprisingly earlier than me to Biology, all ready set with his equipment neatly in front of him.

We didn't say a single word to each other, like it was a silent game, but I was worried if he was alright

"You feel any better?" I asked, 'losing'

He hesitated. Obviously not knowing what I was talking about

"Oh, sorry. You might not remember…" I started

"No. No! I do remember. I feel much better" He hurriedly replied

"Jake was nice right?"

The thought of Jake being polite to a stranger was just so sweet; I tried not to look crazy by smiling.

"Yes. Extremely"

I couldn't grasp what was so different in his voice. Whatever. I sighed.

"How was it as Jake's house?"

"It was okay. He's a cool dude"

"Mmmm" I agree.

There was a change in atmosphere "Bella, I want to thank you from last night. I don't know what would have happened to me if you weren't there." Edward strongly said.

I was surprised, and I believed that he meant the words…until…

"I could have been in some…strip club or something now"

Wait, was this 'thank you' some kind of joke; not serious?

"Save it. Mike would have done the same thing" I snorted.

He's such a loser. Just when I started to…believe in him

My cell buzzed.

A message from Jake!

_Hey. Class is so boring. I'm thinking about you_

I could hear Edward's chair creak; he's probably reading over my shoulder.

Nosy pig

_I have to visit you at lunch. Alice is going to go and get some forgotten stuff at home. Can't wait to see you; I'll be counting down the minutes. I love you. Your Jake_

By now I could feel Edward breathing on my neck. He should try and be quieter, if he plans to be a spy.

_Great! I love you too (:_

When I typed those words, I felt funny. Like I didn't mean them.

_Of course you do Bella_ My conscience told me _ofcourse_

*

"Bella!" Jacob called running towards me across the hall. He swung me around in a circle.

I squealed with delight. It was nice having a super strong boyfriend.

As he set me down, I saw Edward standing a few feet away; staring.

"I have a present for you. Close your eyes"

I did as I was told, excitedly waiting for what was going to come.

"1…2…5. Okay, you can look"

On his palm, was a necklace; the pendant was carved with wood. **_J B_**

"Oh, it's beautiful" I smiled "JB could also stand for Jonas Brothers. Ha Ha"

He politely laughed at my lame joke "This is just some thing. Wait and see what I have in store for you later"

He went behind me, putting it around my neck "I carved it myself. Took quite a while I must say"

"Awh Jake!"

I was just about to kiss him when…

"Ehem" a not-so-real clearing of throat.

We turned round to see Edward right next to us

"Hey dude! How are you" Jake greeted, with a hint of annoyance in his voice

Edward sensed it and sickly smiled "I'm much better, thanks to your girl there"

There was no _ Thank you Jacob. You're the best_ , which was pretty uncomfortable.

I looked around me to see the girls in school checking Jake out.

Hmph. "Do you want to come over tonight? Charlie's working late"

"Sure. Let's say…eight?"

"Kay"

There was an awkward moment. I usually invited friends who were eavesdropping to be nice, but not this time; which was slightly rude. Plus, Edward isn't my friend

Jake decided to do my job "Edward, do you want to come too?"

I kicked Jacob's hamstring.

Before Edward could answer… "Eddie-kins!!!"

I know that voice from anywhere.

Tanya flung herself on to Edward, but at the same time, eyeing up Jacob.

Nice

Surprisingly, he pushed her off him "Tanya, can you stop [i]doing[/i] that?! I'm not your toy, and don't call me Eddie-kins. It makes me sound like a baby"

She nervously smiled "But you are my baby"

"God shut _up_. You're so annoying twenty four- seven. Can't you just be normal for one minute? Actually, let me answer that for you. NO. So… we're over"

Her eyes shone due to too much tears "B-B-But Edward"

He glared at her "Did you not hear me properly? I said we're done!"

She ran off in the other direction.

Jake and I were in shock.

Edward took a few breaths before…

"Oh, and the answer to before, I would love to come" he grinned

**Don't you want the sneek peek?**

**1st and 5th reviewer will get it!**

**\ /**


	8. AN, please read!

**A/N**

**Yes, i dont enjoy Author notes either when i read fan fictions, but this is kind of important?**

**I'm sorry to say that it might take longer than usual to upload chapters from now. Since i have started school again. But i will try my best to make it ASAP. **

**I'm really sorry! It's just that i've started getting a billion times more homework than i thought i was going to get. :(**

**Love,**

**Mikaela**


	9. Like Whoa

**Congrats acw1 and jarethstwilighteyes for earning the peek.**

**Thank you guys for being patient for me to upload this chapter! :)**

**I'm still continuing with the 1st-and-5th-reviewer-will-recieve-a-sneek-peek**

**pleaaaaasee review! xxx**

**Edward's POV**

I felt free as I tuck myself inside Bella's truck. No more annoying Tanya!

"Your house looks so comfortable" I commented

We had entered Bella's home, not too small not too big

"Where's Charlie?" Jake ignoring my statement to Bella

"Oh, he's going to be back in a few. You know your dad and mine always have things for sports on TV right?" Bella smiled

Jacob looked excited "So they're all the way back at my place?"

Ew, can he not see there's someone else in the room who doesn't enjoy hearing this topic?

"I gues…"Bella started

"What's this?" I purposely interrupted, pointing at the picture frame with a dog

Bella shuffled "That's my dog. Jacob. I found him on the street when we were out on our first date"

Right

"What happened? I don't see a dog over here"

Bella looked away, silent. Jacob sighed "He got ran over by a car"

Well done Cullen.

"Oh. I'm so sorry" I really meant those words but I wasn't sure if Bella could hear that I did.

It was awkwardly quiet.

"I think I'm going to take a quick shower. Jake, show Edward around. We have to make him feel welcome. Even though this is going to be the last time he's ever going to be here"

_Don't say that, you never know what's going to happen_

We slowly went upstairs, taking each stair with care like it was about to break under our feet, and into a sweet, cute little room. It seemed as if Jacob didn't want to bother showing me around.

Aw, that's not friendly now is it?

"This is Bella's room"

Really?! You don't say.

"It's so attractive" I commented _She's so attractive_

He nodded in approval

"Soo… it seems like you just broke up with your girlfriend…Are you upset?"

"Nope, not at all. She was too clingy anyway"

"Yeah, I'm glad Bella isn't like that. I love her just the way she is"

Was he teasing me in some way? Making me frustrated on purpose?

"Oh did I mention I had my eye on some other girl? Sorry, I forgot"

I tried my best to look innocent, looking around the room as he gave me suspicious glares

"Oh really, now? Can I guess who this girl is?"

"What girl?" A voice behind us asked.

Holy, the shower was in the room?!

I spun around to see Bella with only one towel wrapped around her body. I was going to faint right there.

Jacob snuck his arm around her waist "Just some random female who he's interested in"

"Oh is that right?" There was a twinge in her voice, but I couldn't pick up what it was. Joy? Hatred?

She went to the mirror with her few accessories.

I found it really strange that she only had one or two cosmetics. Tanya had a cupboard full.

As she brushed her hair, I noticed Jacob slowly trying to pull down her towel.

Thankfully, she stopped him, whispering something in his ear which made him smile.

"Oh, Jake. I need to show you something" He drooled after her as she led him downstairs.

Gone for a quick bang?

I investigated her room, tracing my finger over all her furniture and belongings.

Then came the photo with Jacob's arm around her and over _that_ was the necklace that dog had given her not one hour ago. I couldn't hold my jealousy in any longer. I smashed the picture with my fist.

Relief washed through my body, but so did the pain. My knuckles were bleeding. A lot. I tried to pull one of the many pieces of glass which had gone in my flesh

"Ow!" I hissed. I looked up, straight into the window. Thinking fast, I opened it and threw the picture down along with the other broken pieces.

_Oh! Is that the necklace I see going down with it? Oops. That's too bad. All the hard effort…wasted_

There was a sudden sound of footsteps on the stairs, and before I had time to hide my hand, Bella came in

"Jake had to go; Billy needed him to fix the car or some…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND"

I hesitated. _Come on Cullen, you're good with excuses!_

But before I had a random story come to my head, like an enemy bird flying into the room, she ran downstairs.

Not thirty seconds later, she carried up a full first aid kit, including some… bleach

She sat down right up close to me and the next thing I knew, Bella's hands were on mine; touching, stroking, in an exact way which made me feel like she was getting used to them. There was no carefully-take-out-the-glass-and-treat-the-hand. Am I missing something here?

But as quickly as they came, they were gone…

I did a small pout, and looked up at her face. She had some what disgusted expression, recoiling away from my hand.

It took me a while to get it "You aren't scared of blood are you?"

"You could say that"

Her face was adorable as she concentrated on plucking the glass out. I felt no pain whatsoever; too busy taking in her face, especially the scrunch of the nose, and the blush in her cheeks…

_The blush in her cheeks?!_ What was she blushing at?

I don't know why, but for one second I had a feeling that she was into me too. I know it sounds crazy but I just had to check.

I squeezed her hand with my injured one, ignoring the pain shooting up my arm.

She stopped working for a few seconds, and then accepted that what just happened didn't…happen.

I frowned, and leaned in, hopefully she would get the message this time. If she slapped my face again, it would suck, but it was worth the risk.

I looked up at my face "Okay I think its don…"

She realized what I was doing, but she stayed still. No muscle in her body twitched.

I kept going forward. Our noses gently brushed against each other.

The first aid kit, due to our weight, fell down; breaking the chemistry.

It looked as if she snapped out of her comfort zone.

"I think you should go" She whispered.

I left the house _Crap. I was so close, yet so far away. But it was a start…_

**Quick!Review! **

**Someone might be clicking review aswell, and steal your sneek peek spot! :)**

**\ /**


	10. Suffocate

**Hey guys. Im really sorry for this really late upload. But i mentioned in my A/N that things would be slow now :(**

**This chapter is more interesting hpefully, so it makes up for the lost time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. i like hearing your thoughts :)**

**Remember that im still doing the 'first-n-fifth reviewer gets sneek peek!'**

**You knwo you want it!**

**xxxx**

**Bella's POV**

What

Just

Happened

I didn't' know whether I should be happy or not. Not even one minute ago, Mister Edward Cullen could have kissed me. Now, he was heading down the street going home.

I recalled what had happened: I lied to Edward, saying Jake and left when he was actually doing an errand for me, but it wasn't my fault. I just wanted to have some… alone time with him. See the Edward I had seen a few days ago.

It turned out not like what I was expecting

One minute I was happily examining is bloody hand, the next, my nose was happily breathing in his scent which was alarmingly close.

The kit fell down. The chemistry broke. I said the words.

He had to leave. For both his good and mine.

I put my head in my hands.

I heard heavy footsteps going up the stairs. The wrong feet entering my room

"Okay, I fixed that leak in the pipe…hey, where did Edward go?" Jake asked, confused.

I hesitated "Oh, he had to leave. I'm not sure why…"

"Huh? Okay, I'll ring him up and ask him later"

I couldn't let Jake find out about what happened. I had already lied to Edward that Jacob had left so I couldn't risk it "No. NO! Um, I remember now! He…er…said it was due to family problems. Yes, that's it. So um, you probably shouldn't talk to him about it; he might get upset"

Jacob looked at me funny "Oookaaaay"

Silence. Awkward turtle moment?

He took a step towards me "So we're finally alone now?"

I suddenly felt uneasy.

"I shouldn't have asked him to come along in the first place" He sounded like he was talking to himself. "Wasting those precious minutes when we could have been…together"

Before I could stop him, he put his hot mouth on mine, slowly moving them, waiting for my mouth to open like his.

I sighed, and gave in. If I stopped him, he would only become suspicious, or worse, find that I had actually moved on. Not five hours ago, I would have loved it if Jake had kissed me like this. Now? Not so much.

Was I actually being a rebel and going for Edward?

He scooted his hands up my legs. I looked down at them.

Big, thick, grabby hands; I suddenly felt sick just looking at them. How bad they looked compared to Edward's long slim ones.

What a major turn off.

I stood up, nearly making Jacob fall down backwards

"Is that the time?! Sorry Jake, but I really have to go. There's this party… its hard to explain. Crap I forgot. Bye!!" I scrambled, picking up random words that came into my head.

"But-"

I ran out of the room, and down the street, not knowing where the hell I was going.

I went into the garage and quickly started my truck. Out of no where, Jacob came into view

He tapped the window. I silently sighed and rolled it down

"I did not hear a single word you said there. Where are you going again?" He looked a bit frustrated.

"There is somewhere I need to be Jake. Sorry for this short notice"

"Whaa?"

But I had already pressed onto the pad. It zoomed ahead of him. Away from him.

*

I stopped the car. I think I'm lost. I didn't know what happened. One moment I was driving down mindlessly, the next, I was surrounded my tall dark trees.

"Crap" I hissed.

I tried to drive backwards, hoping I'll just go back the way I came.

There was a slip, then a loud _CLOMP_

The back side of the truck fell backwards. Pit. Perfect

Did I mention I was slowly sinking?

My heart's pace started to pick up. I snatched the phone out of my bag. No service. _Could this get any worse?_

Oh yeah it could.

"Hello?! Can Anyone help me here?!" I yelled out into the unoccupied darkness

_Great_

Then I heard the rustle of leaves.

"Hey guys, did you hear that?" a man said, somewhere to my left

_HALLEHLUJAH_

"Here!! Please help!"

I heard snickers. Somehow, I had an uneasy feeling in my gut.

Four guys came into view. Four very…happy guys

"Wow, look at that one. What a beauty"

I immediately knew they weren't talking about my 'new' truck.

They circled the truck. The biggest one, which I recognized as one of Jacob's friends. Embry was it?

I looked at the one to my right window. Sam! Who had a really bad scratch on his face…

People I knew!

People I could…trust?

They pounded on my window "Hey girl, why don't you come outside for a minute? Maybe you could help us with something before we help you?"

Sam stared at me "Hey! I know you! You're Jake's girl aren't you?"

Good now tell them to back off. "Yeah, yeah" Hoping he didn't hear the desperation in my voice.

But oh, he did. His grin grew to twice the size.

"Well you see, _Bella_, Jacob and I had a really serious…argument the other day. And I'm pretty sure our friendship is over. See this?" He pointed at his scratch.

My breathing quickened.

"I was thinking for a looong time, how to get back at him, and it seems like the opportunity has come straight TO ME!"

Everyone laughed.

"Sam…don't do this" trying to sound tough.

Embry laughed louder "Or you'll do _what?. _Even Daddy can't help you now, when theres NO CONNECTION."

I should have just stayed home with Jacob and had unwanted sex.

They suddenly turned into super strength guys, trying to break the window. Like a pack of wolves fighting for a slab of meat.

I started screaming. The windows started to crack. I watched it as it grew longer…and longer…

"First one who gets her, keeps her" one shouted.

But I didn't know which. My head was tucked on my knees, too scared to look up.

Then, the smashing stopped, fist-meets-face sounds echoed into my truck.

But I didn't look up.

I was too scared.

**Press that. It helps the world. :)**

**\ /**


	11. Oopsy Daisy

**Sorry for the late upload!!**

**There just has been so much things going on right now!**

**Hope this chapter makes up for it? xxx**

**1st&5th reviewer gets a sneak peek at the next chapter again :)**

**Edwards POV**

_Don't turn back. Don't turn back_ I whispered in my head while walking home.

I didn't take my time. I was in fact rushing home so I could find someone who was willing enough to tell me her number.

Someone like Alice

As I was going through the 'forest' that hid my house, it was then when I heard something weird.

"Hello?! Can anyone help me here?!"

I had heard that voice before, a voice that I would never get tired of hearing.

It sounded a lot like Bella.

I followed the source. Around a hundred meters away, I caught a glimpse of a red truck.

It _was_ Bella.

Not long after there was screaming.

"BELLA!" I sprinted through the trees, and saw that she was surrounded by the La Push gang. Who were beating the truck up.

"First one who gets her, keeps her" one barked. Adrenaline rushed through me at the same time anger did.

I roared and tackled that one to the ground, punching him non-stop. I winced as my hand was still injured from before, but I held it in.

The others took a while to react, before pouncing on to me.

They were strong, but I was stronger.

At one moment, I had all four crashing me against the truck. I peered inside to see Bella tucked up, frightened. That gave me what looked like super strength, as I was able to push all of them out at once.

The big one spat blood on to my shirt "Let's go guys. We don't want to hurt Cullen boy too much"

They went into the darkness of the woods, giving me death glares over their shoulders every five seconds.

Once they were out of sight, I tapped the window of Bella's car gently.

She didn't look up

"Hey Bella. Its me, Edward. They're all gone now"

Ever so slowly, she turned her head to peek at me with the corner of her eye.

She gave me a wobbly smile, making me inhale deeply.

She reached out to unlock the door of the passenger seat and I slipped in. As soon as I had shut the door, her arms were around my neck, and she was crying.

"It's okay now. They're all gone" I whispered, enjoying the moment.

_Edward! You shouldn't be thinking that. She's sobbing for Gods sake._

_Sobbing. On my shoulder._

_Touching. My shoulder…_

_**SHUT UP.**_

"I…I was so scared" She mumbled.

I lifted her chin up and with my injured hand, wiped the tears streaking down her face. She looked more beautiful than ever, her moisturized face glowed. "I know".

"Thank you. I can't believe Jacob is actually friends with those people"

I sighed "Me neither"

Knowing this was the moment, I pulled her face towards mine. Just before the fireworks, I frickin winced.

Stupid hand

She sat up "Are you hurt?!"

Before I could reply she turned on the car light and gasped.

I look in the mirror to see my face covered with bruises, not to mention, a busted lip.

"Oh. My. God. I completely forgot it was four against one. Wait, I think I might have an ice-pack in the back seat. I was supposed to go fishing ages with Charlie and I might still have the icebox. Hopefully they aren't melted"

She leaned over the seat and reached towards the icebox "Ah-hah!"

How adorable.

Once she was quite close to me, she stroked my lip almost in a seductive way. If it wasn't for the constant reminder in my head to control myself I would have…

"Here, press this onto that" she broke me out of my entrancement.

"Oh…thanks"

She kept on staring at my lips for what seemed like forever.

As though she came to her senses, she jumped out of the truck

"W-What are you doing?" I stammered

She turned around "I forgot. We're stuck in a pit. I have to push the truck"

I immediately got out, throwing the ice pack into the back of the car.

I laughed to see Bella struggling to push a vehicle around ten times heavier than she was. Her back was pressed onto the truck and she had an expression that looked like she was constipating.

"Here let me help" I said

Once I was in a comfortable position I said "3,2,1 PUSH"

Using both of my arms, I pushed the truck with all my force

It swiftly escaped from the pit. Too swiftly.

Due to the sudden movement, I fell down

I'm guessing that the same thing happened to Bella as she was on top of me before I could complain.

"Oops" she blushed her amazing pink "S-Sorry"

I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "No. It's okay"

We stared at each other for a bit but before anything else could happen, she got up and went inside the truck

_Why does this always happen?? Oh yeah, she had a _boyyfriiennndd_. Couldn't she just be a rebel for five seconds? A minute... a year…forever??_

I climbed into the passenger's seat as she started the engine, disappointed.

"Don't you think I should be driving? My house is just through this nature. I can drop you off and run back home" I suggested

"With that hand? No way" She smiled

I sighed _why did I bother asking_

*

She stopped the car in front of her house "Well…thanks for saving me back there"

"Oh it was my pleasure. Really" I sounded so desperate.

She blushed again "You sure you want to walk home? You can call someone with my mobile to come pick you up"

They would only be suspicious "No really. I'm fine"

She smiled and we got out of the vehicle.

"Well…okay then. Bye" she muttered and turned to walk back into the house.

After a few heartbeats, she turned back round and went up to me to give a kiss on my cheek.

Bella ran back to the front door, gave me a wave, and then closed the door.

I grinned

_Oh jah, she's a rebel._

**:) Reviewing is good for you :)**

**\ /**


End file.
